


Losing My Way

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [49]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s04e20 Entity, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: He’d known. As soon as he’d yelled at Daniel, he’d known that the entity would do whatever it took to try and preserve itself.





	Losing My Way

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘My Way Day’ (17 February).

Jack rubbed at his eyes with the heels of his hands, hoping it would erase everything that had happened over the course of the past four hours.

_Jack?_

_Daniel, we’re going to do this my way._

He’d known. As soon as he’d yelled at Daniel, he’d known that the entity would do whatever it took to try and preserve itself. Because the damn thing _had_ read his file and knew that he would blow it to hell in an instant if it meant getting Carter back.

_You value the life of one._

He’d tried to hide his feelings for Carter and he thought he’d done a pretty good job, but the entity was right. He _did_ value Carter’s life – and he valued it more than his own, which was precisely why the entity had used his major against him, taunted him, told him that he would never terminate Sam’s life.

_This one is important._

He kept reliving the moment over and over again. The sight of Sam's angry, blue eyes boring into his and deep into his soul. The way the zat felt heavy against his hand as he lifted it to fire. The crackled sound of its charge just milliseconds before it released its energy into Sam's body. _Twice._

_I think it’s time to let her go, sir._

He would never forget, nor would he ever forgive himself, for shooting Carter and how he watched her crumple to the ground. It didn’t matter that it was the entity he had neutralized. It had stared back at him unflinching, full of hatred and anger, as it attempted to return to the mainframe. He tried to tell himself that it wasn’t Sam, because it wasn’t. But it also was – and he’d essentially killed her.

_I AM HERE._

In the dark solitude of the isolation room, Jack leaned forward in his chair, elbows resting on his knees as he studied Sam. She was asleep and as no-one else was around, he used the opportunity to just observe. To convince himself that she really was alive and okay.

He noticed the way the crease that had formed between her brows had disappeared and the anger that was etched in her features had gone.

His gaze followed the way her chest slowly rose and fell as she was able to breathe by herself.

He caught the way her fingers twitched against his as he held her hand and he knew that it was Carter.

_His_ Carter.

She was back.


End file.
